What the Doppelgänger?
by Preci LV
Summary: Princess Bubblegum asks Finn to test a failed experiment for a while.


_Adventure Time...come on,grab your friends...we'll go to a very distant land...with Finn and Jake and Marceline and Princess Bubblegum...It's Adventure Time!_

 **Finn:**

"Man, I don't want to save L.S.P. again!Last time was crucial!"

Me and my brother/magical best friend of a dog who can stretch into anything,Jake,just got back from kicking the Ice King's butt and saving Lumpy Space Princess AKA L.S.P. from his clutches.

"Well I can save _anyone_ with my powers!OW!"

 _Aw,man! I don't wanna hear Jake sing now!_ To make matters even worse,Princess Bubblegum is hitting up my phone!

"Hello?"

"Finn,I need you to test an electrical experiment for a minute."

"Wait,what kind-"

"Thanks Finn!"

"Wait,P. 's the... **what the donk just happened?!** "

"What did P.B. want?"

"She wants me to test an experiment...UGH!I can't DEAL WITH THIS!"

"Calm down Finn."

I inhaled and exhaled.

"OK,man... Let's go..."

At Princess Bubblegum's Castle,Jake and I tiptoed towards P.B. to see what's going on.

As I got close to her,(which was a mistake on my part), she turned around and the wires in her hands hit me in my chest and electrocuted me!

I fell backwards and Jake caught me.

"What the heck,Prubbs?!You hit my buddy!"

"You guys should have known better than to sneak up behind me like that!"

Jake growled at her and barks at her.

I woke up and rubbed my head.

"Ahhh man...what happened?"

"It's okay,buddy..."Jake gave P.B. the stink eye.

"Whatever...",said Prubbs as she walked away."Anyways Finn...I'm glad that you're here to stay... I need you to test out my new invention... _The Impostinater_!"

She pulled down the blanket,unveiling a huge ray thingy.

Me and Jake both dropped our jaws.

"Whoa...you want me to test _THAT_?!Mathematical!"

"Wait a minute,dude!",said Jake as he stretched his arm to grab me by my shirt.

"What?"

"We don't know if it's safe!"

"Are you implying that my inventions aren't even SAFE?!",said The Princess.

 _Shoot!She heard us!_

"You _are_ an amateur inventor...",said Jake.

"Quiet,Jake! You can do it,Finn."

I gulped as Prubbs motions me towards her pulled the lever and the rays zapped my body.

I fell backwards.

Jake was pacing back and forth,waiting for me to awaken while Prubbs was tinkering with her _Impostinater._

As I woke up from my daze,I saw... _another me_!

Me and my doppelganger both screamed.

"You're ME!?",said the real me.

"Correction:I'm _you_.",said the doppelganger.

"Who's the amateur _now_ ,Jake?",boasts Bubblegum.

"Grrrr...fine!But how am I supposed to tell which one is the real **FINN**?!"

Princess Bubblegum thought for a minute and walked away.

As she came back,she had a smiley face sticker in her hand and stuck it on my doppelganger's forehead.

"There!Now you'll never be confused!"

Jake narrowed his eyes and stared at us.

 **Jake:**

This is supposed to be better for us but NOTHING IS WORKING!BMO was looking at the two Finns.

"Jake,why are there two Finns?",asks BMO.

"Cause Prubbs is a jerk!"

"Which is the real Finn?"

"The one without the ridiculous sticker on his head!"

The doppelganger waves at wave back.

"Jake...the fake Finn scares me..."

"I know...he scares me too..."

The doppelganger Finn looks around the tree-house.

"Finn,aren't you freaked out by this... _thing_?!"

"Shhh...he can hear you!"

"WHAT?!Are you enjoying this?!"

"Ummm..."

I slapped my then,someone knocks on the door.I decide to answer it,trying to avoid this was Marceline the Vampire flies in and circles around the Finns.

"Yo,Finn!What's up with the twin?"

"Can't you see it's my doppelganger!",said Finn.

The doppelganger waved awkwardly.

"Let me guess...",Marceline whispers in my ear."Princess Bubblegum...?"

I nodded.

Marceline groans.

The doppelganger said,"Hey girl...what up?"

She hissed at the doppelganger and slapped him in the face. The doppelganger giggles at Marceline.

"Urg! I don't think I can take your twin,Finn!"

"Aw,come on now Marceline!Just trust me!"

He gives Marceline the puppy dog eyes.

Marceline groans and says," _OK_... I guess I'll just..."

Finn hugs her.

Marceline groans and pushes Finn away from her.

"Don't get me wrong but I don't do that!Got it?"

Finn shrugs.

 _Oh boy..._ ,I thought.

"I'll be back.",I said.

"What?!",screams Marcy as she flies to block the door."You're gonna leave me with these two _bozos_?!"

"Don't worry...I'm going to P-Bub's castle to get her to fix this..."

Marcy grabs me and sneers,"You'd **better**...or else you're' a dead dog..."

I gulped as she lets go of me and I ran off like a rocket.

I went over to Princess Bubblegum's castle.

As I came to her room,I busted down the door and said,"Bubblegum,you have to FIX THIS NOW!"

"Okay...what's the problem...?",she asks as she was doing some type of experiment on Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler.

"What's the...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

I steadily got upset so I started to throw furniture.

"Jake!What the stink?!"

"Fix Finn or else I'll...I'll...I'll wreck your laboratory!"

"Yeah right..."

I growled.

"I'll fix him...only because I feel sorry for you."

"Feel sorry...?"

"Let's go,Jake!Since you're wasting my time..."

 **Marceline:**

This is ridiculous!Here I am stuck babysitting two twin babies! I love Finn like a little brother but...UGH...when did Jake say he was coming back?BMO was dancing with-Guess Who?- Finn's 'doppelgänger' thingy.

"Yo,Finn!Where you at?"

Finn came in the living room in a pink apron. I started to laugh.

"Finn...you look **ridiculous**...why are you..."

"I don't know... I woke up like this...but why...?"

BMO and Finn 2 started to laugh.

"We pranked you,Finn!",said BMO.

"Aw,what?!UGH! You are LUCKY!"

"Yeah...but it was funny!",said Doppelganger Finn.

The real Finn went upstairs to change as Jake came back.

"Where the heck took you so long?",I growled.

"I had to-"

"Save it. I don't care."

Just then,Bonnibelle Bubblegum appeared.

"What up,Bubs?"

She said,"Hi,Marceline...have you seen Finn?"

"Aw COME ON!"

Finn came in wearing nothing but pink clothing!I couldn't help myself but laugh (actually I could).BMO and Doppelgänger Finn laughed.

"Okay,Doppelganger Finn,",said PB."It's time for me to disassemble you."

"DISASSEMBLE ME?!"

Doppelganger Finn jumped out of the window and started to run around the groans as she jumps out the window also and tackles him to the ground. As she takes out a mini laser and blasts Doppelganger Finn,BMO screams and cries.

"You heartless monster!"

"Now do you believe me...?",mumbles Jake.

As we went outside towards Prubbs,I asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah...whew that was stressful!"

"Princess,was my doppelganger made of the same stuff as Lemongrab?",asked nodded.

"I'm so sorry for that,Finn..."

"Meh...stuff happens..."

 **Bonnibelle Bubblegum:**

Finally,the madness is OVER!As I started to fall asleep,Finn and Jake burst into my room!

"AHHH!What the heck guys?"

"Princess!Princess!",yelled Finn.

"Lemongrab is going crazy!",yelled Jake.

I groan as I went to see what the commotion.

But when I went outside,I didn't see Lemongrab.

I asked,"OK,what's going on here?"

The door slammed.

"Hey!"

The boys laughed with Marceline.I growled and tried to open the door but it was locked so I kicked it down. I went to my room and started to chase after them.

 _You guys are a pain...but I don't care..._

 **The End!  
**

 **The End**


End file.
